Spiderman 2: 'Small Distractions'
by Unanon
Summary: A short bit from a missing scene in the film. Vaguely Doc OckArmsMary Jane.


****

Small Distractions

__

by Unanon

Fandom: Spiderman 2

Notes: Written for LiveJournal user illmantrim who requested Doc Ock/Arms/Mary Jane and the phrase: "That is just wrong."

* * *

At first Mary Jane could only scream in panic as she was hauled away from Peter's side, her hips and waist clamped in a firm metallic grip. Her stomach heaved as the ground lurched away and she was forced to close her eyes as they climbed higher. When she did chance a peek the ground was swayed so far below her that she instinctively grasped the only solid support available to her: the robotic arm holding her captive.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the metal and leaned into it as much as she could. To her surprise the grip on her hips and waist adjusted enough to allow her to bend fully. Mary Jane rested her upper body against the metal of the arm and clung for dear life, pressing her torso and cheek against its hardness as she tried to get her bearings.  
  
After a few moments she was able to catch her breath and open her eyes without the contents of her stomach revisiting her throat. She found that if she fixed her eyes on the metallic arm before her, she didn't succumb to vertigo. So she watched, increasingly mesmerized by the continuous minute adjustments of countless moving parts. It was almost organic, the many tiny bits of metal cooperating, moving together to create a fluid whole.  
  
The arm was cool to the touch and vibrated slightly beneath her fingers with an electric hum that Mary Jane felt on her skin and in the bones of her pelvis. The metal smelled faintly of oil, but held none of the lubricated heat of other machines MJ had encountered. It was smooth, almost seductive. The vice that cradled her hips was almost gentle; it responded to pressure and did not bruise even though its grasp was firm. But the rhythmic thud of the other three arms thrusting into mortar and stone reminded Mary Jane of their latent strength. She understood quite well that with one well-oiled move she could be crushed, and yet the arm held her securely, but with the delicacy with which one would cradle an egg.

With the part of her capable of detachment, Mary Jane sensed the sophistication of the technology with which she was imprisoned. She indulged in a moment of appreciation for the precision and grace of the machine, unconsciously relaxing her grip and allowing her fingertips to pass lightly over the flexible ridges and hollows of its construction. The low frequency vibration tickled the ends of her fingertips with its purr. She briefly removed her hand and scratched away the tickle with her thumbnail before she resumed her curious stroking.

A clearing throat diverted her attention from the arm and MJ was jolted by the realization that all forward movement had stopped…as well as by the seemingly sudden nearness of Doctor Octavius' face to her own.  
  
"You do realize, my dear," he smirked, "those arms feed directly into my nervous system."  
  
"Wha..." Mary Jane licked her lips. "What do you mean?"  
  
The villain's grin was downright wicked and he modulated his voice into honey. "I feel your touch." Mary Jane swallowed as a free arm began to waver behind his head as if to emphasize the point. "Frankly, I don't think it's a very smart idea to distract me when we're forty-five stories off the ground.  
  
Mary Jane snatched her hands back as if they'd been burned but she immediately felt less safe. "That…that is just wrong."

"Nevertheless it is the truth." Doc Ock adjusted the collar of his duster languidly, his eyes scanning the horizon. "They've taken an unprecedented interest in your…attentions, but I've reminded them that we've a much more important task to accomplish." The three free arms oscillated restlessly as he sliced a smile her direction. "No matter. We're almost there."

MJ had only a mere moment to try to get her bearings before they plunged over the edge of the building and the scent of the river filled her nostrils.

* * *


End file.
